


Well this has gone completely fucking pear-shaped.

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Decapitation, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, spoilers for [S] Dirk: Synchronize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.





	Well this has gone completely fucking pear-shaped.

There are no other options. You've thought through it, Lil Hal calculated your chances, this is it. You either make it into the game, or you all die. And you refuse to let your friends stay dead.

First things first. Roxy. Squarewave can get her in just fine, you just have to make sure she's awake to enjoy it. Nothing a little corpsesmooching can't fix.

Next step. Sendificate a bucket to the past, over the middle of the ocean. Piece of cake, really.

Lastly, you pick up the sendificator. This is where everything comes together. It's all in the execution.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I love puns.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from [this meme](http://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/142435873469/dirk-strider-literally-every-single-day-well) ~~because no one was brave enough to stop me~~.


End file.
